


Drabble Collection

by writerjisung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerjisung/pseuds/writerjisung
Summary: a drabble collection for chensung~





	1. Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> a very cute chensung drabble to start this collection off~~ enjoy! ^^

It was getting little late and it was time for everyone to go back to the dorms for the night to settle down and rest. 

By the time Chenle finished getting ready to turn in for the night, he didn’t miss the music playing softly from the living room. He went into his room to put some things down on his bed before going back out to quietly make his way to living room to see what’s going on.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw jisung, trying ever so quietly, to practice the choreography that everyone learned earlier. Although he made as little movement as possible, the movements are still sharp and fluid. Chenle watched Jisung dance, in awe of every moment.

The song finished and Jisung took a moment to take a deep breath and stretch his arms before turning around. When he looked up at the doorway he was so surprised to see Chenle there, moving back a few steps and tripping over his own feet, falling onto the couch behind him. 

“Jisung?!” Chenle worried, rushing to the younger to make sure he’s okay. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

“I’m fine,” Jisung said. “How- how long have you been standing there?”

“About a couple minutes maybe?” Chenle took a seat next to him. “Why were you practicing this late when we should be resting for the rest of the night?” 

“Oh...” Jisung’s voice trailed off at the end. 

Chenle noticed how Jisung had an unsettled look on his face. “Hmmm? What’s wrong?”

Jisung shook his head, trying to brush the topic off. He should have known Chenle wouldn’t let him go that easily though.

“If you tell me, I’ll kiss your cheek.”

Jisung thought about it, then shook his head again. Chenle pouted when his friend disagreed, but when Jisung faced him again, he didn’t miss the glint in his eyes. 

Jisung about to turn this into a game. Chenle knows where this is going.

“If you tell me, I’ll just let you sleep on my bed tonight so you don’t have to wake me up just for me to move to your bed because you don’t want to climb into it.”

“You know I also can just sleep out here too right?” Jisung teased.

Chenle lean closer to Jisung. “I’ll buy you your favorite ice cream.”

“I’m almost tempted by that offer.” Jisung sing-songed. 

“I’ll play soccer with you.”

“Maybe.”

“I’ll dance with you.”

Jisung thought about one last time before shrugging. “Okay, I’ll tell you.”

Chenle gave the younger his full attention. Jisung looked at the older then looked down because the thing he wanted to talk about makes him anxious and he never really told anyone before now. 

“It’s okay.”

Jisung looked up at the older, who was smiling softly at him.

“It’s okay to share what you’re feeling.”

Jisung’s eyes wandered back down, looking at nothing in particular between him and Chenle.  
It will be okay.

“Okay, I...” His voice trailed off again. After some quick thinking, he took a deep breath and tried again. “I don’t think I’m good at dancing.”

Chenle was taken aback. He what?

“Jisung?”

“I don’t think I’m good enough at it. That’s why I’m always practicing, even during any downtime.” Jisung sunk into the couch as he sighed. “I’m trying to get better but-“

“I think you’re amazing.” Chenle cut Jisung off. “You work hard, you trained hard, you always give your best effort. That’s what matters, right?”

“Right, but-“

“You are obviously passionate about dancing, Jisung. Anytime we practice, I can see it in your eyes.” Chenle got up from the couch and took a few steps ahead, turning back around to face the younger. “You truly put your heart and soul into every movement. With that alone, you are already doing your best and because of that you improve faster than you think.” 

Jisung thought about what the older said. He’s not wrong, and honestly he never thought of it like that before. He loves what he’s doing and that’s all it should matter. He shouldn’t have to overwork himself in order to get better at it. Time and practice will show improvements on their own.

“They don’t call you main dancer for no reason, right?” Chenle spoke again, smiling.

Jisung couldn’t help but to smile too. “I guess you’re right. Thank you, Chenle.”

“You’re welcome.”

Chenle held out a hand in front of Jisung. Jisung looked at the hand and back up at the older boy confused, saying something that sounded like a ‘what?’ or ‘why?’

“I believe I owe you a dance?”

It didn’t connect right away, but when it did Jisung’s cheeks flushed slightly. Chenle was talking about a slow dance. It could be fun though, he thought, and took the hand. Chenle helped the younger up and pulled him closer, Jisung towering over him. When Jisung still looked a bit lost, he couldn’t help but to giggle.

“Ah, so cute.” 

Jisung’s cheeks did become pinker as Chenle moved his other arm to be around his waist and Chenle’s other hand rests on his shoulder. He never stopped smiling this entire time, and honestly Jisung couldn’t help but to smile too. Not without bursting into a shy giggle fit first as the two of them finally started moving in small circles in the middle of the living room. It eventually became quiet between them, with Chenle resting his head on Jisung’s shoulder, and everything is quiet save for their breathing. This actually feels nice, if Jisung must admit.

The dance lasted for a few minutes. They were back on the couch afterwards, where Jisung would usually write more of his novel before going to bed. But instead, he shared what he wrote so far with Chenle. They talked about the story for the reminder of the time, until they ended up falling sleep with Chenle head resting on Jisung’s shoulder and Jisung’s head resting on top of Chenle’s.


	2. First Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some cute chensung for the winter season~ ^^

The first snow fall in Seoul happened as the Chenle and Jisung were out buying groceries and any other items they needed for their dorm. Everyone played a game of rock, paper, scissors and whoever lost does the shopping, which is how the two of them ended up going. 

They were walking back home, holding each other’s hands while each of them holding bags from the store in opposite hands. Chenle was the first one who noticed a speck of fluff in the air in front of him and stopped him in his tracks. Jisung eventually stopped as well when he noticed Chenle wasn’t walking. He looked back at him with a confused look on his face.

With his free hand, Chenle pointed up at the sky, where more snow began to fall. Jisung himself was in awe when he saw the snow. They both looked up for a while longer.

“Pretty, right?”

“Yeah.”

Jisung didn’t realize it until it happened, but Chenle lifted their hands up and kissed his hand. He looked at him and their hands, back and forth a couple times until it finally connected. He blushed slightly at the sudden contact.

Chenle smiled at him. “Cute.”

Jisung shifted slightly when he thought what to say next. Though it only took a few seconds to come up with a different idea when Chenle looked away for a moment to adjust the bags he’s holding. He took that moment and moved closer to him and pecked his cheek. Chenle looked back at Jisung, at first in surprise, but then giggled when he noticed that Jisung is blushing more than a moment ago. 

“So cute!”

“No, you’re cuter!”

They noticed that the snow as falling a bit heavier, so they continued to walk so they can get back fo warmth as soon as possible. They continued on about who’s the cuter one for the rest of the way back to the dorm.


	3. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first update of the year!!! just something very short and sweet!!! enjoy~ ^^

Just before bed, Jisung went out on the balcony and took a look around. Across to the other side of town. Below the dorms at the streets. Finally up at the sky at the twinkling stars. There is no real reason for him to be out here, but being outside where it’s quiet for a few moments doesn’t hurt. 

He decided to try to find as many stars as he could in the sky. Some of them are bright while others are very dim but still noticeable. He had found a hand full, but continued to search for others for no particular reason. 

Jisung was so caught up with looking at the stars that he didn’t notice that someone opened the door and came outside. He only took notice when he snapped out of his thoughts and jumped a bit when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He grabbed the arms and let out a sigh when he already knew who it was. It was Chenle. He asked what he was doing outside. Jisung shook his head, responded that he was just counting stars for no reason.

Then something clicked in Jisung’s mind. He made Chenle let go of him. While keeping one of his hands one his arm, he moved and turned so that he is behind Chenle. He placed his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. He asked if Chenle could see the sky better. He heard the other giggle just for a split moment before saying that he could, commenting that there are a lot of stars out tonight. Jisung hugged him just a bit tighter in response, while Chenle softly squeezed his arms back. They stood there in silence, watching the stars above them a few moments more before going back inside to sleep.


	4. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chenle finds out that Jisung likes flowers and being called a prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello!!!! here is another drabble for all of you to read!!! please enjoy~~ ^^

He knocked on the door and waited, gripping a little too tightly to the bouquet of flowers he bought for his boyfriend. They are a cute arrangement of flowers that are a mix of light blue and light purple, like the couple’s hair colors. Chenle thought it was a cute idea, which is why he chose them. Well, that and also to show that he was thinking about the younger. He doesn’t even know if he likes flowers, but he decided to give it a shot.

It’s a couple days into the new year and the couple has decided to go on a date. Nothing too fancy, just a simple date at a local cafe not to far from where they live. They haven’t had a real chance to be together since the start of the holiday season until just now. If Chenle was being honest, he missed the two of them hanging out together and just being near the younger. He can’t wait to see him and he hopes his boyfriend is just as excited to see him.

The door opened and the boy Chenle was so excited to see again stepped out and closed the door behind him.

“Jisungie!” Chenle was first to speak. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too-“ Jisung greeted back with a smile, but once he saw the flowers the older was holding, his eyes widen. “Oh my god?”

Chenle was confused at first. Did he say something wrong? Is there something on him? But once he looked at the flowers, it clicked in his mind.

“Oh yeah!” He extended his arms forward. “These are for you! I...I mean I didn’t know if you liked flowers or not. I thought they looked pretty and I thought of you when I saw them.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jisung still sounded surprised, taking the flowers from Chenle’s grasp. “I love flowers! Oh my god, these are gorgeous!”

Jisung brought the bouquet to his face to smell them. At the same moment, Chenle is looking him and he swore his heart stopped. Has his boyfriend always looked this cute? This gorgeous? Chenle shook his head. Of course he always had. Jisung has always looked this cute. He tells him that everyday. But something about what he’s going right now, smelling those flowers and looking _perfect_ while do so, made the older speechless.

“You look like a prince.”

Jisung looked up at Chenle, bringing the flower bouquet down slightly.

“I...what?”

Chenle didn’t realize what he said until he thought it over again. The slightly pink on his cheeks appeared as quickly as the realization did. 

“I said that...that you look like a prince.” 

Jisung put a hand over his mouth and looked away from his boyfriend. If it wasn’t obvious that he was blushing a bit at first, it’s definitely obvious now. Chenle wasn’t sure on what to say because it he couldn’t tell what kind of reaction the younger was having. Although after a few seconds, when Jisung looked back up and their eyes meet, Chenle didn’t miss the expression that his eyes gave away. He’s smiling, and when Chenle eyes lit up, Jisung let out the most adorable giggle he has ever heard.

“Thank you.” It was the only thing Jisung could say before he got shy again.

That reaction made the older happy. His boyfriend is truly the most adorable person ever. 

They finally started to make their way to their cafe date. Not even a few steps into the walk, Jisung spoke again.

“You should call me that again.”

Chenle looked up at Jisung, noticing that he still has that adorable look on his face.

“What? Prince?” Chenle held the younger’s hand and looked up again. “Do you like it, prince charming?”

He wanted to get another cute reaction from Jisung, which is exactly what he got when the younger nodded and tried to hide his expression with the flower bouquet. 

Chenle learned two new things about his boyfriend today. One, he loves flowers. Two, he likes being called a prince. To him, that just makes Jisung even more adorable and cute on top of everything else that is adorable and cute about him.


	5. can i hold your hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But another idea sparked in his mind. He looked at Jisung’s hands then back at him. 
> 
> “Can I hold your hand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more cute chensung~~ enjoy!!! ^^

Earlier this afternoon, Chenle sent a text to his best friend to meet him at a particular location in the town. He wasn’t sure how to do this or where he suddenly got this confidence from, but he wanted to do this before that bravely shrivels up into nothing for the billionth time. 

He bought a couple of hot chocolates from a cafe nearby and made his way to a bench across the street, where he was waiting for his friend to arrive. A million thoughts went through his head. He is as prepared as he is going to be. The question is would he actually follow through with it, or would he make something up because he ends up chickening out. 

He didn’t have as much time to think about as the person who he excepted to arrive has stopped in front of him and greeted him.

“Hi~”

“Jisung!” Chenle stood up a little too quickly, almost knocking the hot chocolates over and almost bumped into the younger. He laughed embarrassingly. _What a nice way to start this._ “Please sit!”

As Jisung sat down on the bench, Chenle grabbed one of the hot chocolates and handed it over to him. 

“I got us something to drink.”

“Oh, thank you.” Jisung took the drink from the older.

Chenle grabbed his own hot chocolate and sat back down next to his friend. He suddenly feels nervous about the entire thing. He felt fine when he was by himself. But as soon as Jisung arrived, he almost wants to make something up instead of doing what he actually wants to do. The question that Chenle dreaded the most was spoken.

“Why did you want to meet up?” 

“Why?” Chenle tried to stall this for a bit longer.

“Yes, why?” Jisung then shrugged. “Not that I mind if it’s for no reason. I’m just curious.”

“There is a reason.” Chenle tried to go for it. “I...”

He felt shy about it and stopped talking. He looked down, his fingers tapping the sides of the cup as he thinks whether or not he regrets this. Jisung looked over at him, feeling a bit concerned. 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“No! No, nothing happened.” the older looked back up, seeing that the younger still looks concerned, maybe even a bit confused.

Chenle sighed. “It’s just...I have a confession.”

“A confession?” 

“A confession.”

“About what?”

Chenle looked away again. He still could make something up if he wanted to. But the fast heartbeat in his chest is impossible to ignore. So many things are going through his head and he felt really nervous all of a sudden. He felt Jisung put a hand on his arm. Is he shaking or something? Is he really that nervous? 

“Chenle?”

“Wait, wait. I’m just gathering my thoughts.” 

Chenle placed a hand on his chest and took a couple of deep breaths. He tried as best as could to clear his thoughts. He thought of what he wanted to say in the first place. After thinking about it for a few seconds, he feels ready. 

“Jisung,” he tried looking at the younger, but he got stuck in his words and looked away again.

Jisung hummed, encouraging Chenle to go on. Chenle gathered himself again, another deep breath, and tried again.

“Jisung, I...uh,” Chenle stopped again, but he shook his head. He’s almost there and he can do this. “I like you.”

It was silent for a few seconds before Jisung questioned. “You like me?”

“I like you.” Chenle said again. Although, looking at his friend and judging his expression, it doesn’t seem like registering in the correct way. 

“I mean I _like_ , like you.”

“ _Like_...like?” it finally registered.

Chenle saw the way Jisung’s eyes widen and they are just looking at each other before the younger one removed his hand from Chenle’s arm to cover his mouth. 

Chenle can’t tell what the atmosphere feels like right now. He doesn’t know if he should be scared or happy or nervous. Although, he is already feeling nervous since he just confessed to his friend. He doesn’t know what he’ll say or do or if anything would happen at all. 

“Wait,” Jisung finally broke the silence that felt like it lasted an eternity. “So you like me?”

Chenle only barely nodded. Jisung put his arm down and shifted a little bit. 

“Chenle, I...you should know that I...well,”

Chenle cocked his head to the side. Jisung then felt shy, looking down. 

“I also...,” he looked up at the older and just let his words flow out quickly. “I like you too.”

The two looked at each other, eyes widen, like neither of them could believe any of this just happened. They both said they liked each other. Chenle blinked a few times and cracked a smile. Jisung felt himself turning pink and looked the opposite direction.

“You like me too?” Chenle spoke, that lingering of joy in his voice.

“I do. Yes, I like you.” Jisung’s voice has got quieter and softer. 

He looked at Chenle, who was still smiling at him. Chenle’s smile is so contagious and cute that he couldn’t help but to smile back. 

It was nice for the both of them to let their feelings out. Chenle thought it went much better than he thought it would be. He’s now very happy that he actually went through with this instead of changing the subject. 

But another idea sparked in his mind. He looked at Jisung’s hands then back at him. 

“Can I hold your hand?”

Jisung was a little surprised by the request, blushing a little more. But he smiled softly and nodded. 

Chenle grabbed Jisung’s hand and brought it closer to him, holding it firmly. _Warm_. The two of them glanced at each other and let out a few giggles. This is perfect and it’s the perfect way to start something new.


	6. picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simple picnic date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see!!! i’m back with a short drabble this time~~ enjoy!!! ^^

It’s been a long time since they last done this.

They lie together on a blanket in a middle of a grassy field in a spot where no one will find them. Bags, wrappers and soda bottles off to the side from their lunch minutes ago. The older’s head rests on the younger’s chest, which at first made him blush pink and the older pointed out how cute he was. 

Though, they now lie together in a comfortable silence. There were no sound or distraction, no reason to feel uneasy or worried to be found. They can only do this so often when school is a pain and schedules that seem to never end. But right now, those don’t matter. What matters is now, a cute picnic date together.

The younger played with the older’s hair gently, though funnily enough, he’s the one to doze off first this time. The older one looked up at the sleeper and thought he looked so cute. He shifted a bit, burring his head in the younger’s chest and getting more comfortable, before shutting his eyes, dozing off himself.


	7. Candy Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which chenle gives jisung a candy lollipop ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this a long time ago and randomly found it again~~ i figured i would post it!!! enjoy~~ ^^

one day after school, they hung out at a park near the river. cherry blossom season was just starting.

gosh, the boy looks gorgeous with the cherry blossoms in the background. he looks so cute, so beautiful. his boyfriend thought of all of these things.

they went to a candy shop earlier and they each picked something. they both settled on chocolate. 

but his boyfriend got something else in secret.

he tapped the boy’s shoulder. when he turned to look at him, he couldn’t help but to start smiling because of what he was about to do next. and also because the boy looks so pretty.

he told him that he looks pretty, which made the boy sigh, but his boyfriend didn’t miss that smile he made. he knew the boy likes those compliments. 

he called out his name, and when the boy turned back around he gasped, but that smile came immediately afterwards. 

his boyfriend was offering a candy ring. it was a blue piece of candy shaped like a gemstone on purple plastic ring. 

he asked for the boy’s right hand and put it on his ring finger. he said that he loves him after letting his hand go. the boy buried his face in his hands to hide his blushing and couldn’t contain his giggling. 

his boyfriend kissed the boy’s temple, saying again that he loves him. the boy said that he loves him too between giggles.

prove it. the boy’s boyfriend said it in a joking manner. 

he thought the boy would only give him a kiss on the cheek back. but instead, the boy stood up slightly and went forward to pecked his lips before sitting back down and hiding behind his hands again. 

his boyfriend moved closer and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling his arms down so he could hold his hands. the boy is still giggling a bit, relaxing into his boyfriends arms.

his boyfriend knew that the boy enjoys being cheesy and having his heart flutter with each thing he does, including this. although, as he realizes he has his world in his arms and he looks at the candy ring he gave him as he gently squeezes that particular hand, he’s smiling to himself about something.

maybe one day.


	8. claw machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chenle and jisung try to win a stuffed animal in a claw machine~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi long time no see!!! so this is actually a part of a much longer fic i’m working on, but i thought this was cute and could stand on it’s own!!! i hope you enjoy it~ ^^

they stopped for the tenth time since they both entered the mall. three minutes ago. jisung keeps stopping and getting distracted at every little detail, asking what those things were. it’s like he never seen a mall before.

because he never did. or if he has, it most likely doesn’t look anything like earth’s malls. 

but despite being stopped every other second, chenle doesn’t mind. he doesn’t mind taking a few moments to explain things to the younger boy. like the moment where he had to explain how those coin wishing wells worked, putting a coin into the slot and letting it go, both them watching the coin go around and around until it into the hole at the center of the well. chenle watched jisung watching the coin spin around and around. the moment the coin went in, he got up and clapped. chenle has never seen a teenager so excited over a simple coin well, but he thought jisung’s reaction was adorable. 

when they stopped this time, jisung was walking towards a machine filled with stuffed animals. 

“what is it?”

“that’s a claw machine. if you’re lucky, you might win a prize!”

jisung stopped the moment he was in front of it, hands against the glass, looking at the stuffed animals inside. chenle didn’t miss how his eyes went wide in amazement. but then again, who wouldn’t be amazed at the prizes to be won. the younger scanned at all of them, that is until his eyes were fixed on one of the stuffed animals. if chenle has ever seen stars in anyone’s eyes, jisung’s expression is exactly that.

“how do i get it?”

“you want one?” 

jisung nodded, perhaps too much.

“i’ll teach you how to play! which one do you want to aim for?”

jisung pointed to the round, yellow baby chick that was wedged between a few other stuffed animals. it looks pretty stuck in there.

“that’s going to be a tough one. are you sure?”

chenle could only laugh when jisung nodded, again probably way too much. he thinks it’s adorable.

chenle began explaining the process of using the claw machine. put some coins in, move the claw above the item you want, press the button and hope for the best. this time around the claw barely grabbed around chick, coming back towards them with nothing. chenle didn’t miss jisung’s whine.

“do you want to try?”

the two of them switched places, chenle again explaining how to work the machine. jisung concentrated on what he was doing and the stuffed animal. the claw was able to pull the stuffed chick out a bit more, but not enough to pull it out of its spot completely. 

“awww that was so close, jisung!” chenle cheered.

he noticed that jisung didn’t respond and stared at the machine, his eyes were glossy. is he tearing up?! cue chenle panicking.

“no, no, don’t cry! don’t cry, please!”

chenle moved jisung over a bit and got in front of the claw machine, inserting coins.

“i’ll get it for you! it’s okay, i’ll get it!”

after going through half the money he’s got, chenle finally manages to get the round, yellow chick out of it’s wedge. then a few more tries to actually get the stuffed animal out of the machine itself. chenle took the stuffed animal out, dusting it off a bit before handing it to jisung. 

“here you go! i told you i’d get it for you!”

jisung took the yellow chick, staring at it like he couldn’t believe that he’s holding it. for a few moments he looked at chenle, then the stuffed animal, each a few times before his eyes lit up and hugged chenle with so much force that they ended up falling onto the ground. 

“oh my god, you’re welcome?!” chenle yelled out after hitting the ground. the sudden hug did surprise him, but he’s not mad about it.

jisung got off of chenle, sitting next to him. chenle saw him looking at the stuffed animal like it was his most prized possession, constantly changing between hugging it and playing with either it’s small wings or the small tuft of hair at the top of it. he’s smiling a lot, letting out an excited giggle every now and then. 

chenle’s thoughts remain the same as before. if he has ever seen stars in anyone’s eyes, jisung’s expression was exactly that. he thought it was cute.

he thinks jisung is cute.


	9. teddy bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chenle thinks jisung is better than a teddy bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi~ long time no see!!!! here is a cute drabble based on that one twitter update with chensung and the giant teddy bear!!! enjoy~~ ^^

It took longer than anticipated to stuff the gigantic bear Chenle got for his challenge. The bear was bigger and taller than any human being on earth. He and Jisung worked on stuffing it together. It wouldn’t have taken as long if they weren’t fooling around every time they added more stuffing to the bear, sometimes throwing stuffing at each other and having giggle fits. They knew that every time one of them complains about how long it was taking. 

Eventually they got it done, both of them collapsing and lying on the teddy bear when they put it on the floor. What would have been a 20 minute assembly ended up being a two hour one. But even so, the both of them had fun doing it. The bear looks cute and it’s very soft, and big enough to use as a bed if one wanted to.

“I never thought stuffing this bear would take this long. But it was fun, right Jisung?” Chenle’s tone was filled with joy.

He got no response though. He said Jisung’s name again, looking over to his side. He sees Jisung lying on his side, has his eyes shut, his breathing consistent and regular. He must’ve fallen asleep the moment he hit the teddy bear. Chenle smiled at the sight of him. He looks so adorable and peaceful, it melts his heart. 

He turns to his side himself, moves closer to the taller boy and puts his arms around him. He’s warm and soft, much better than any teddy bear in his opinion. Chenle moves close to him, resting his head on top of the other boy’s head. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes himself, falling asleep himself.


End file.
